The Start
by Kitty the Black Ice Cat
Summary: I'm back! This is the start to my rewrite of long lost sister. Harry meets an interesting girl at the graveyard and she has conetions to his long lost family. Prologe to my rewrite of Long Lost Sister. Please read and review!


Kitty is back! Can you believe it!? Um...hello...anyone out there...were did you all go?! You all left me! WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I guess it is what I get after disappearing like that...well I guess maybe its a good thing...I'm rewriting Long Lost Sister. It's going to have tons of more characters than before and it's going to be writen from different POVs and there are going to some major crossovers...though for the time being this will be mostly a Harry Potter center-fic. And this is a story unto itself. It is just were everything starts. You are going to have to wait for the actural story...which probably won't be posted for a while...but I think I fainally know how I want to start it! Well I think that is it. Just think of this as the prologe to the actural story. So have fun and enjoy the story!

Title: The Start (lame I know)

Written by: Kitty the Black Ice Cat

Rated: PG or K+

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, Alice 19th, or YuYu Hakusho I do own the necromancers and other people you don't know so no stealing!

* * *

Harry numbly watched what was going on around him even though some part of his mind seemed to know what was going on. When Wormtail had pulled Harry to the tombstone he had noticed an unconscious girl tied up to another close-by tombstone. He wondered who she was and if she was even human. Wormtail didn't give him much time to ponder about the girl as he became preoccupied by what he was doing. After Wormtail had taken his blood he went to the girl and forced something down her throat. She coughed and was slowly waking up but that didn't seem to bother Wormtail as he started to chant another line to the spell he was performing. 

"_T-t-tears of a n-n-necromancer…painfully taken…to give…form…to…a lost…s-s-soul."_

Harry could do nothing as he watched Wormtail plunge the dagger in to the waking girl's stomach. She gasped, eyes wide, as Wormtail twisted the dagger that was still in the girl. The girl bit her lip as she tried not to cry out in pain. Harry watched in horror as Wormtail left the dagger and pulled out his wand.

"_Crucio!"_ Wormtail said and the girl screamed. Harry could feel dread rising up in his stomach and he felt like he was going to be ripped to pieces. Harry wanted to look away but he couldn't and he watched as two tears slide down her face to be caught in the glass vial. The spell was released and the girl collapsed in her bonds, trembling. Her breathing was heavy and labored and Harry knew that if she didn't receive help soon, she was going to die.

Harry turned towards the cauldron and watched as Wormtail poured the two drops of the girl's tears into the cauldron, the potion became black then gray then back to the brilliant light it had been. Harry watched, praying that the spell had failed, that the thing had drowned. But it was all for not as Harry watch Lord Voldemort raise again.

Harry heard a growl and turn towards the sound. It was the girl. She had managed to lift her head and was glaring at the Dark Lord and it would have been effective if not for her heavy breathing.

"So, the Princess is not dead yet, good, I could use you," Voldemort purred. The girl glared but Voldemort took no noticed as he went on to examine his new body. Harry took this time to study the girl. She had black markings that look like tattoos on the parts of her body he could see and with her head up he could now see her eyes. There were no whites to her eyes. They were solid purple with cat like pupils.

As Voldemort start to speak to Wormtail, Harry turned his attention back to him, watching him warily. Soon the Dark Lord turned to look at Harry. Harry stood there and listened to Volde-mort's rant. It wasn't like he could really do anything else. Harry watched as wizards began to Apparat into the graveyard. Harry switched between watching and listening to Voldemort and watching the girl. The girl seemed to be only haft listening as well as she tried to get out of her ties and seemed to be having success until Voldemort turned to Harry and said, _"Crucio!"_

Harry wanted to die, to be anywhere but here, feeling this pain. He just wanted it all to end. Then it stopped and Harry collapsed against the ropes holding him. Harry barley heard as Voldemort began to speak again.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering who we have here," he hissed and ran a hand down the girl's cheek. She growled and tried to bite his hand.

"Now, now, Naga, that wasn't very Princess like," Voldemort hissed with a teasing voice. "Look here, my followers, I have captured a necromancer. But this isn't any necromancer, she is the princess to one of the most powerful families in Europe and I believe Asia as well. I needed her tears to fully complete the potion. I believe it was a necromancer who created the useful potion."

"Like the damn Abyss they did," the girl, Naga, hissed through pain, speaking for the first time. "No necromancer would ever create a potion or spell that reunited a soul with a body. Not even a rogue."

"So you believe, my sweet little princess. I thought you would be the hardest to get a hold on but it proofed to be far easier than I thought. A young little necromancer girl all alone and she was a princess to boot. I hear that those of the direct bloodline are the most powerful."

"You are such a fool," Harry heard Naga muttered under breath as she glared at him. Harry was becoming more concerned for Naga at the amount of blood that was coming from her wound.

"What did you say girl!?" Voldemort hissed at her.

"You are such a fool," Naga said loader but Harry noticed that it seemed to pain her. "Whether I die or live you have made an enemy of the necromancers and they will not remain neutral this time around. By kidnapping me, you have signed your death sentence."

Harry then watched in fascination as she spit on the ground at Voldemort's feet. There was a pause then the Dark Lord hit her across her face.

"You belong to me now and I don't care whether you die or live. So if you want to live I suggest you remain silent," Voldemort hissed at her. He seemed to be finished with her for the time being because he was now looking at Harry.

"Yes, now where was I with young Mister Potter…oh yes, Wormtail untie him now and give him back his wand."

Harry forced on getting his footing. He glanced quickly at Naga who was trying to get the ties to come undone again now that the attention was off of her. Harry then forced sorely on Voldemort. He went through the duel Voldemort was about to cast the second Crucio curse after Voldemort said something about him needing to learn obedience when Naga suddenly stood in front of him. One hand held her stomach while the other hand was out stretched and seemed to playing puppeteer to man who had appeared out of no where. She was breathing heavily and Voldemort just laughed at her.

"A necromancer protecting a human? A wizard no less," Voldemort laughed again but stopped as the man lashed out his weapon at the Dark Lord who turned his glare on to Naga. "It really would be a pity to kill you now so I think I'll just…_Crucio!"_

Harry, who had been surprised by Naga's appearance, was ready and casted a spell at Voldemort at the same time he did. The results were interesting. Harry watched as webs of light shot out from the two wands and Voldemort's start to reverse spells. Soon he was struggling for keep hold of his wand when two hands closed over his. He glanced back and saw Naga helping hold his wand steady. Both listened to the echo of Harry's parents and Cedric then both ran towards Cedric's body. Naga collapsed next to it and ended up in a coughing fit. Harry was unsure if she was coughing up blood or not.

"Summon…the…cup," Naga managed to gasp out and Harry did. They both grasped one of the handles and the graveyard disappeared in a whirl of colors and wind.

* * *

Both Harry and Naga slammed into the ground which caused Naga to let out cry of pain. Naga was somewhat aware of what was going on around her and what people where saying but she knew was swimming in and out of consciences. She heard some one calling to Harry and Naga suddenly wished her husband(1) was calling for her. Naga tried to get her mind off of the pain in her heart and stomach by listening to what Harry and other were saying. 

"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?"

There was a pause.

"My God - Diggory! Dumbledore – he's dead!"

There were suddenly many voices going around repeating that last phase.

"Harry, let go of him."

Another pause.

"Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go."

"He wanted me to bring him back," Naga heard Harry muttered. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…"

"That's right, Harry…just let go now…"

"Who's this?" Naga heard some one ask and she knew it would start in a moment and the people around her didn't fail.

"It's a necromancer!" someone screamed.

"A necromancer?"

"Why is a necromancer here?"

"Are we under attack?"

Naga listened to all the stupid comments the wizards were making and just tried to force on their voices. She listen as some people were still talking about Harry and the corpse boy…Diggroy she thought when she noticed something wasn't right. Someone was taking Harry away even though she was sure someone told him to stay there. Naga managed to turn her head in Harry's direction and saw him leaving with a person who was completely mutilated. Naga concern grew and she muttered a spell under her breath. To those looking at where she was just saw her vanish but she had just merely started trailing the two people through the shadows. She slipped into the office when they walked in and watched them from the shadows. She wasn't sure what she could do though. She was completely exhausted and the spell was draining her.

She listened to the explanation the deformed man gave to Harry which cleared up a few things for her, and watch as he got ready to kill Harry. She growled and jumped from the shadows onto the mad man about ten seconds before three other wizards came into the office wands at the ready. Naga had her Animpurg(2) at the man's throat and was looking at the new wizards through half closed eyelids. The room was spinning but she didn't fall down and kept a steady pressure on the man's throat. She looked at the wizards who all had their wands on her and heard one of them something about necromancers.

"Do…do…you…want me…to…kill…kill…him?" Naga asked weakly. She now knew that the man under was not in his true body form and wondered a-little what the man really look like. The eldest of the three came and bent down next to her.

"No, I ask that you do not kill. We need answers from him."

Naga nodded. Even though she could kill the person under her and still get all the answers they needed, it was more than likely that their government would not take anything the corpse said as the truth. The old wizard stunned the man and he help her up despite one of the other wizards protests. The old wizard turned to the other two.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly take this young girl to the hospital wing and ask Poppy to take care of her to the best of her abilities and then go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, and then come back here."

"But Headmaster! She is a necromancer!"

The old wizard cut off anything else she might say.

"And she is injured very severely and yet she came up here to watch over Harry. Correct?" the old wizard directed the last part to her and all she could to was nod.

The witch, Minerva, seemed to swallow anything else she might say against Naga and she helped Naga up to the hospital wing were Naga collapsed on the bed she was lead to and passed out.

* * *

Harry had been completely surprised when Naga appeared out of no where and jumped Moody. He watched the exchange between Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Naga. He was confused by Professor McGonagall hostility towards Naga but everything seemed alright when she took Naga to the hospital wing. But as Harry watched them leave he was surprise at how much blood she had lost. Just on her clothing alone she should have been unconscious. 

"Sir…will she be alright?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed.

"I highly doubt she will live through the night. The best we can do is to keep her body safe until we find her family."

Harry didn't say anything. He had seen Madam Pomfrey do amazing things like grow all the bones in his arm back in one night but he wasn't sure if even she could save Naga. Harry listened to Crouch's explanation and then Harry went with Dumbledore to his office where he gave an account of what had happened that night to Dumbledore and Sirius. When Harry reached the part where Naga had tried to protect him, Sirius did interrupt.

"A necromancer did WHAT?!"

"She tried to protect me.(3) She was standing in front of me with another person in front of her and it seemed like she was controlling him," Harry said this somewhat confused. Dumbledore seemed to notice.

"Harry, there are many wizards that consider necromancers very evil because they puppeteer corpses. Because so many wizards think this a necromancer would not normally go out of their way to save one. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, even though he high doubted that Naga was evil even if she controlled corpses, and continued with his story. Soon Harry found himself at the hospital wing. As Madam Pomfrey was settling him into bed he saw Naga. She was in a very unrestful sleep and her breathing was shallow and labored.

"Will she be alright?" Harry asked as he was watch Naga gasp in pain.

"No, but there is nothing I can do!" she said agitated. "I simply don't know anything about how to treat a necromancer. Normal potions don't work correctly with them."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and sent Harry to sleep and the last thing Harry thought about before darkness claimed him was how unfair it was that she was going to die.

Harry woke to shouts and soon arguments arose. Harry gave in his two cents when he felt it was needed and soon the argument pulled in Naga.

"And if I have? If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? He's untrust worthy! Look Dumbledore he brought a necromancer here! And you are letting it stay here?"

"Naga is not an it!" Harry snapped glaring at Fudge. However, before Fudge could respond, everyone heard running footsteps towards the hospital wing.

"Now what?" muttered someone next to his bed. Harry watched as the doors flew up and two people came running in.

"Princess!" a tall woman cried worriedly, she had markings similar to Naga's, so Harry assumed that she was a necromancer as well.

"Naga!" a boy about his age cried as he ran to Naga's bed. Harry assumed he was human because he had no markings.

"Damn it David! Wait!" shouted a voice from further down the hallway.

Harry watched as the boy knelt down next to the bed Naga laid on and took her hand. Naga's breathing was even worse now then when he had fallen asleep. The boy noticed where her wound was and placed a hand gentle over it. And Harry and most of the others in the room watched in amazement at what the boy did.

"_Jiva,(4)"_ he whispered lightly and Harry watch as Naga's breathing became easier and easier as she finally fell into a peaceful sleep. The older woman that had came in gave a sigh of relieve and let out a small smile.

"And who might you two be?" Dumbledore asked politely looking at them. Suddenly another person burst in. This person was an older man who was human. He was glaring at the younger boy who glared right back.

"I though I asked you to wait!" the man growled.

"Apollo?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Eh?" that man turned and looked at Dumbledore, "Headmaster…wait…this is Hogwarts?"

Everyone in the room just stared at the man while the young boy and woman hit their heads and sighed.

"And one wonders why he is always lost…" Harry heard the boy (David?) muttered under his breath. The woman snorted.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Fudge shouted at them.

"Like I'll answer you after you spoke to me like that," the woman said crossing her arms. The boy sighed and shook his head.

"I'm David, that is Apollo, and this is Anji," the boy, David, said pointing to each person in turn. "If I may ask, who was the person who rescued Naga?"

Harry raised his hand slowly.

"I did."

"Thank you we are eternally grateful to you for saving our Princess," David smiled, he then bowed to him. The woman, Anji, hesitated for a moment then knelt before Harry with a bowed head.

"Thank you," Anji whispered and Harry barely heard it.

"Looks like it's the end of the world. Anji bowing to someone besides her Aunt(5)?" the older man, Apollo, snorted. Anji was up in a flash and held a sword that looked similar to the one Naga had threatened Moody with.

"You know, I do find you handsome and if I kill you now, I won't have to listen to that annoying voice of yours," Anji said silkily pressing the sword against his neck.

"Anji!" David snapped looking at her.

"Just be glad David's your nephew," Anji hissed and the sword disappeared. Harry had to wonder if this was a daily thing since Apollo just smirked.

"What is going on here?!" Fudge asked angrily. Again David was the one who answered.

"We've been looking for Naga since she vanished. Tonight was the first time we were able to locate her for the past month. So we hurried over here as fast as we could."

"So then why are two human helping necromancers?!" Fudge growled out. Harry saw David frown and gave Fudge an odd look.

"Why shouldn't we?"

Fudge just stood there from the seemingly innocent question. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Minutes went by and still Fudge didn't seem to have an answer or a comeback to the question.

"Mister," it took Harry a moment to realize that David was speaking to him, "do you know who kidnapped Naga?"

"It was Voldemort," Harry said and he saw David look confuse. He look to Anji and gave her a questioning look.

"It is possible…" Anji murmured thinking. "The elders seemed to think that Voldemort's body was the only thing that was destroyed that night and that his spirit was still around."

"And there are spells to recreate one's body but you need necromancer tears," David said softly looking at Naga as she slept on the bed.

"Now see here! Voldemort is not back! And I will not have this peace we have worked so hard to obtain be destroyed on the base of a mad man, a…derange teenager, and a necromancer!"

"Fine. Believe what you will and go back to you comfy little office and twiddle your thumbs till you have it thrown in your face that he is back. And by that time it will to late to do any thing and what will happen to your peaceful world then?" it was Apollo who was challenging the Minster of Magic. Fudge stood there for a moment glaring.

Dumbledore began to tell Fudge what he should do to prepare for the coming war but Fudge wasn't listening. Soon Snape got feed up with Fudge and showed him the Dark Mark but it was all for not when he still denied that Voldemort had return.

"So let it rest on his head,(6)" Harry heard Anji muttered as Fudge turned to leave. Fudge paused then gave Harry his winning for the tournament. He then turned and left.

"There is work to be done," Dumbledore said and he turned to the odd group. "I need to know where the necromancers stand in this. Will they remain neutral again or will they fight against him?"

"The necromancers will fight against him," Naga said and Harry was surprise to see that she was awake, looking like she was dead on her feet, but awake. "None of them will stand for what he has done. Even those who are enemies to my family will not stand for this. They will fight. David or Apollo will act as messages between us."

"Very well…Molly…am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," Mrs. Weasley said although she did cast an uneasy glance at the two necromancers. "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur. All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," said Bill standing up. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry –"

"Leave it to me."

Bill gave his good byes and left. Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also – if she will consent to come – Madame Maxime."

She left without a word.

"Poppy, would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for here, and take her back to the kitchen, I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very – very well," said Madam Pomfrey, looking startled, and she too left.

Dumbledore waited till the door was closed and they could no longer hear Madam Profrey's footsteps before he spoke again.

"And now, it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius…if you could resume your usual form."

The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man. Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed.

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him.

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"

"Kuronue?(7)" a voice asked with a hint of laughed in it. Harry turned and saw that Apollo now had a smirk on his face as he look at Sirius.

"Hi, Apollo," Sirius responded with a smirk of his own. Apollo laughed.

"Damn, I've should've noticed you right off the back! The bat that turns into a dog," Apollo laughed and Sirius just grinned.

"He doesn't turn into a dog, he turns into a Grim," Anji growled annoyed.

"Yes and now all we need is that fox of his to turn into a raven,(8)" David said with a chuckle, "then they would be defiantly perfect for each other."

"No the fox hates ravens and crows. He would kill himself if he turned into one," Sirius said. Harry felt like he was missing something and he wondered how Sirius and Apollo knew each other. And why did Apollo call him Kuronue?

"Although I'm sure you two are happy to see each other, time is short," Dumbledore said with a hint of impatience. Sirius nodded and went on to glare at Snape. "I will settle for a lack of open hostility in the short term. There are few of us and those few need to stand united, or there is no hope."

"What is he doing here?" Snape snarled, glaring right back at Sirius.

"He is here at my invitation, as are you, Severus. I trust you both."

Sirius and Snape glared at each other and slowly they shook hands.

"That will do to be going on with," Dumbledore said. "Now I have work for each of you. But first, Sirius, Apollo, are either of you aware of Crescent's whereabouts?"

"No, I've looked but I can't find her. I haven't heard anything either," Apollo said shaking his head.

"She's in hiding which would mean she is either in Demon World or Japan and I doubt anyone will find her until she wants to be found. Not even Kurama and I can find her if she doesn't want to be found," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Why do you want to find her in the first place? She was only a teenager during the first war," Apollo question while Sirius snorted quietly to himself, like something Apollo said had been funny.

"It's the reason she went into hiding that I want her to found," Dumbledore said.

"You know the reason she went then?" Sirius asked.

"It's just a theory but since neither of you know then there is no point in talking about it," Dumbledore said sighing a bit. "Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher – the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

"But –" said Harry.

He wanted Sirius to stay. He did not want to have to say good-bye again so quickly; and there were a ton of questions running through his head that he wanted to ask him.

"You'll see me very soon, Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah…of course I do."

Sirius grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore, and turn toward Apollo.

"It was good to see you again, Apollo."

"You too," Apollo replied.

"If you happen to find Crescent tell her she's going to have hell to pay for ditching me like that."

"Will do," Apollo said laughing, "but I think it's just payback for when you ditched her. So now both of you are even."

"Guess so, bye," Sirius said with a nod.

"Yea, see ya," Apollo said as Sirius transformed into a dog and left.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready…if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Snape. He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold black eye glittered strangely.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trance of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius. Dumbledore then turned to Apollo. "Apollo…will you go to America and warn Dorothy and Jasmine to be on guard?"

"Yes…" Apollo said after a moment his face had paled slightly. "David will you come with me or…"

"I'm staying here, though please tell Dorothy and the girls(9) that I say hi," David said. Apollo gave a nod.

"Fine, I'll leave tonight then. Hopefully I'll make it there sometime before the end of the year," Apollo said and with a wave of good-bye, he as gone.

"David," Dumbledore said, turning to him, "since Apollo will be staying in England for long periods of time, I would like to extend an invitation for you to attend Hogwarts. I would ask Naga as well, however, I do not think she will be able to attend."

"Correct, and it is probably for the better anyways," Naga said. She looked at David who was thinking. "Just attend Koi(10), it's not like you'll never see me again. We can see each other on the breaks and you do need to practice your wand magic more…Mother would approve."

David looked at her and she stared back without backing down till David gave a sigh and shook his head in defeat.

"Very well, I'll come," David said looking up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave a nod then turn his attention to Naga.

"Princess Naga, you may stay the night however I think it would be best if you were gone by morning."

"Yes, I'll talk to Mother and she'll spread the word around about what happen. She will want to talk to you as well."

"Then we'll set an appointment at a later day. I believe you should rest now. You too Harry," Dumbledore said. "I must go downstairs and see the Diggorys. Harry – take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."

Harry slumped back against his pillow as Dumbledore disappeared. His head was filled with tons of questions and it felt like it would explode. He turned to look at David wondering if he could answer some of his questions. Harry watch as a cup appeared in David's hand and he muttered some words.

"_Dana, Shibi.(11)"_

The cup filled with water and he gave it to Naga.

"Drink. It will help you sleep," David whispered softly to her. She looked at the cup then up and David. She put her free hand on the back of his head and brought him down into a kiss.(12) Harry developed a small blush and turned away. He only looked back when he heard David telling her to drink again. Harry watch as Naga drank the water and slid down on her pillow and close her eyes. David crested her face and stoked her hair lightly as she slept. He then lend back in his own chair and closed his eyes. Anji followed David's example and sat in another chair on the other side to the bed.

Harry drank the rest of his potion after getting a hug from Mrs. Weasley and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to find that David, Naga, and Anji had already left but not before leaving a note saying that they would see him during the summer. So Harry kept his questions until he meet David again, later that summer.

* * *

1. Naga is only 15 and yes she is married. Necromancers can marry at a younger age if they wish.

2.Animpurg not really a word but it means soul cleanse. Its a Necromancer sword that is very thin so that it doesn't leave a lot of damage to the body.

3. Okay, the reason why Naga was protecting Harry was because he looks like her husband and she needed help to get away from Voldemort. And she was only going on hope as to whether Harry would help her or not.

4. This is from Alice 19th. David is what's known as a Lotis Master and use 24 differnt words for helping people. Jiva means cure, recovery, or heal.

5. Anji's aunt is Naga's mother who is the leader of the family. Anji normally only gives respect to her and sometimes to Naga since she's the princess.

6. This is a curse among Necromancers.

7. Okay for anyone who has watch the Yu Yu Hakusho movie know that this is Kurama's partern who died. So why is Apollo calling Sirius this? Only time will tell...

8. Okay if you don't get this don't worry. Just forget about it.

9. Wondering who these people are? Well Dorothy is Ann from the oringal story and one of the girls is Lily. You are just going to have to wait to find out who Jasmine and the other girl are.

10. Koi means lover

11. Dana means Blessing or Water and Shibi means peace, calm, or tranquility

12. Okay for anyone who has not conetted the dots, David is Naga's husband and no he is not a necromancer, he 100 percent human.

If your wondering about Crescent and her connettion to everyone you're just going to have to wait and find out. I glossed over some parts of the orginal book so if you want detials of what I glossed over look it up in the 4th book.

And there we have it! Hope I have your attention again and you want to find out what happens. So drop a reveiw and tell me what you think!


End file.
